The Last Crusade
by PapaGarrus
Summary: Scootaloo finally finds a family and moves from Ponyville. But when she comes back, and the crusaders already have what they were so ardent to find; they decide to go on a camping trip. Their "Last Crusade" to relive their friendship from old times. When everything gets ruined, they have to show shear feats of bravery, determination, and trials of their friendship.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1

Prologue

"Thanks for coming crusaders. Babs even made it!" Apple bloom announced.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world cousin!" Apple Bloom would smile at Bab seed, who just blew the bang from her eye. Smiling lightly back at her cousin.

The room had been set up perfectly for the meeting. The place recently cleaned from last week's 'Rainbow Dash fan club meeting' that Scootaloo had hosted, and they may have done a little too much. When they had finished it was trashed. Apple Bloom would look over the outline, written in colorful crayon.

She would smile and says aloud, "Now for our attendance. Scootaloo!" The Peach filly with her hot pink mane would lift her hoof.

"Here!"

"Sweetie Belle!" The white mare would lift her hoof as well, "Here!" Apple Bloom would smile, marking the attendance as such. Though it was obvious she still counted such.

Rules are rules. "Apple Bloom!" Apple Bloom would raise her own hoof, "I am here." Babs would giggle, "You called yo'self silly."

The whole group would giggle at this too, and Apple bloom would pull out another paper, the cover colorful and decorated with crayon, marker; Glitter.

Apple bloom would clear her voice, "Next order of business. My Cousin Babs here is here with her family for the week. We have to ask our family to spend the night at my farm, so that we can do another crusade. To find our cuti-"

"Hey Scootaloo, I don't think you ever told us about your family." Apple Bloom said in a curious tone.

"Yeah, tell us Scootaloo. How come you never talk about your parents?" Sweetie Bell squeaked.

Scootaloo closed her eyes, choking on her words. "I. . . I don't have any."

"What do you mean you don't have a family?" Sweetie Belle asked her.

Walking over slowly, looking to see the sadness that was slowly creeping onto Scootaloo's face. The peach pony would just look to her friend, and would than look to the entire group. They looked at her anticipating a story, and Scootaloo knew she had to give one.

"I. . . . I never had one. I live in the Foster Home." The fillies would gasp at the thought.

They never knew Scootaloo lived there. Matter of fact, they felt bad that they never even tried to find out. As Apple Bloom stepped from her pedestal to go to comfort her friend; a voice, normally silent in these situations spoke,

"Well what do you do for days like Hearth's Warming? Do you not celebrate it?" Bab Seed would blow her bang from her face as she spoke up.

Moving closer to the friend, who just shrugged off Apple bloom's hoof from her shoulder; biting her lips to the question but she smiled and gave a half hearted laugh.

"Of course I celebrate it; I just don't do it with my parents or anything like that. Every pony in the home gets one gift a year. Well from the house. Last year I got a new scooter from the home, and even Rainbow Dash gave me a pair of her old goggles. It was awesome." Scootaloo smiling to the memory she relived, as she looked at the goggles hanging around the handle bar of her scooter, parked lazily outside the club house.

"Do you know where they are?" Apple Bloom asked, wanting to help.

"No I don't. I don't know if they went somewhere else, left me alone or even…" Scootaloo stopped, biting her lip with tears streaming down her soft cheeks.

Bab Seed looked at Scootaloo with a smile crossing her face. "Come with me."

As Scootaloo went to follow Bab Seed, Bab Seed would stop, and would turn to Apple bloom. Whispering her ear, a smile would spread on Apple Bloom's face as she nodded excitedly at Babs.

"Where are we going Babs?" Scootaloo asked as they continued walking.

Her hoof pushing the scooter, almost wishing she was riding it instead. But her friend would continue walking, and turns blowing the bang from her eye, like she did so often,

"You'll see." As they encountered the Apple's home, Bab Seed would lift her hoof to Scootaloo.

"Wait here." Scootaloo would pout and would sit on her scooter; waiting outside. As she was watching, the other filly would go into the door.

After what seemed like forever, Babs finally returned with Applejack, Bab's mother, and father.

"What's going on?" Scootaloo asked; puzzled as can be.

Bab's parents would just look at each other with a large grin on their muzzles then look back to Scootaloo.

"How would you like to come live with us?" Scootaloo's jaw would just drop to the thought of it.

Applejack would say "We were all talking and thought you deserved a proper home to lay your head at. We don't have enough bits to support you properly then Bab's parents said they would gladly give you a room and bed. Three square meals, a good school, a soft bed, your own room; yup! That sounds just about right."

"I don't know what to say." Scootaloo would look to the two grown ponies. Who just smiled back at her, the Father putting his hoof around his wife's shoulder.

"What do you say Scootaloo? Come to Manehattan with us? Babs can even show you around." Bab Seed would smile, and nod. Scootaloo grew a smile on her muzzle and would jump around excited shouting "Yay! Yay! Yay!"

Scootaloo suddenly would stop and look to Bab Seed, then turns to look at the other two crusaders who had caught up, smiling at her.

"But what about my friends and Rainbow Dash?" The two parents would look at each other, then back to Scootaloo.

"It is your decision Scootaloo. You can come with us, but only if you want to. We understand this is a big change, but we will gladly accept you into our home." The Father would move his hoof from his wife to put on Scootaloo's shoulder.

The Peach pony looked to the three crusaders, but her eyes would gaze at the sky. Seeing a rainbow stretch across the sky, she did not know if it was her idol or just her imagination.

"I. . . .Uh. "Scootaloo would ponder.

Thinking more and more; it was such a difficult choice. She knew it was the best for her to get out of the home, but her friends would be far away. Babs did visit often, but not often as Scootaloo would be use to. The young filly would look back up to the three standing in front of her. The family seemed so welcoming, so loving. So much like home, like she always wanted, like she always dreamed of.

"I will go with you." The Father and Mother would smile at their new addition. "Welcome to the family Scootaloo."

* * *

"Careful Scootaloo, you don't want to break the frame." Scootaloo finally had a real home. The filly ran to the carriage holding the large framed poster of her idol. She was about to get out of the community house and have a real home.

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Babs shared the excitement for Scootaloo by helping her move her things from her old room. She did not have much, just a few posters, her scooter, Rainbow Dash's old goggles, and a few trophies and trinkets that most young children collected.

One of the caretakers would go to speak to Bab's father. "We will miss her, but it is great to finally get her a home. Watch out, she could be quite the handful."

The Father smiled at Scootaloo and stated "We will. I am quite happy she said yes. She seems like quite the bright one." The peach pony was laughing with the other three, showing off the goggles to her friends.

"So you are going to live with Babs?" Sweetie Belle asked, smiling as she gave the goggles back to her friend.

"Yeah, her parents even offered me my own room! You know that?" Scootaloo would say with a bright smile, but it would lower a little, catching Apple Bloom's attention.

"Don't you worry Scootaloo, we will still keep in touch. Promise to keep writing me, and you help Babs in our Manehattan division." Scootaloo smiled and gave her friends a hug.

"Don't worry. I will." Bab's father would call out for Scootaloo, making the peach pony look back.

"I got to go. Bye, until we meet again!" She would smile and the group would hug one more time before Scootaloo would go to enter the Carriage.

They would wave to each other as the carriage took off, and both Sweetie Belle and Apple bloom had a large smile. They will see their friend again, to see her flying in on her scooter. They didn't know when they would see her, but they couldn't wait until that day came.


	2. Things Have Changed

Chapter 2

When Things Change

"Are we done yet?" Apple Bloom was started to get quite bored with the tedious farm work she was helping her sister and brother with.

It had been four years since her friend Scootaloo had left Ponyville and since then a lot had changed for the now grown mare. Though they did write each other, the letters would begin to slow down. The last letter she had got from Scootaloo was talking about she was beginning to use her scooter skills more professionally. Part of the letter said something about how some recording company liking her tricks and wanted to scout her. Though this made Apple Bloom happy for her sister, she still felt a sense of resentment towards the idea of her friend becoming famous.

The letters were beginning to slow down as it was and if she lost all contact with her friend, she might not ever be able to see her again. Of course there was always the Apple Family Reunion, but that was only every twelve moons and every time Scootaloo spent most of the visit hanging out with her childhood idol, Rainbow Dash. These thoughts must have been obvious because Applejack placed her hoof on Apple Bloom's shoulder after seeing her basically drag herself around.

"Just a few more trees need harvesting. You know what, how about you go and run off to Rarity's house and deliver these apple ciders. Give you a chance to talk with Sweetie Belle. Ever since Scootaloo moved away, you two have not been talking with each other much." Apple Bloom would nod.

It was true, when Scootaloo moved; time had flown past in a barrage of events keeping them from talking.

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle had gaining their cutie marks in interior design and singing a few months after Scootaloo had left. Apple Bloom's was represented by a rose over a hammer and Sweetie Belle's was represented by a music measure with two half notes on it. The timing of all of their cutie marks appearing was kind of weird. They were all around the same time, the same month even. After a few months of their friend leaving, Scootaloo was describing her excitement when she had gotten her own in her scooter skills represented by a wheel with an arrow wrap around it. Maybe it was time to talk to Sweetie Belle again and see how she was doing.

The boxes of Cider were heavy, but Apple Bloom did not care. She loaded the boxes onto a cart and began to pull it to the Carousel Boutique. Through the entire trip she was skeptical on how Sweetie Belle would react to their distant friendship. She wasn't sure if she would be mad or happy to see her; maybe even both.

The closer she got to the boutique, the more nervous she became. She raised her hoof to knock on the door, but when she was about to knock, the door swung open and Sweetie Belle was standing there. They locked eyes for a short time, waiting for somepony to make a move or break the silence.

Sweetie Belle suddenly jumped onto Apple Bloom hugging her and saying "I missed you so much! I'm so happy to see you again Apple Bloom!"

Apple Bloom was relieved to know she wasn't mad. "I came by to say hi and drop these cider cases off from the farm." She explained.

Sweetie Belle would look at her and ask "Can you stay for a bit? We really need to catch up!" Apple Bloom knew she was right and decided to listen to Applejack's suggestion.

Walking into the Boutique, she would notice it was not very different from four years ago. The large number of dresses and vests hung up in color order. Sweetie Belle was nicely dressed for some reason. She was wearing a pearl necklace and a formal dress. Everything was neat and clean, but one thing did stick out; a sound table, microphone, and keyboard stood in the back corner of the room. It was really clean and looked very expensive. It seemed to be where Sweetie Belle made music, but a sound would distract Apple Bloom. I was a knock at the door which Sweetie Belle must have expected for she was right back at the door; greeting somepony else.

Apple Bloom could not see who it was at first, but when she did, she just giggled slightly to herself. She would remember the brown coat and mane from a mile away, it was Button Mash. Though last she saw him, he had a helicopter hat and a cute foal face. His new frame was actually quite handsome. Sweetie Belle gave him a hug and led him over. Apple Bloom came to the conclusion that they were likely to be going on a date since Sweetie Belle was all dolled up.

"Apple Bloom, you remember Button Mash correct?" Apple Bloom would nod; it seems she had been disengaged from her friend far too long.

They would all sit down on pillows set out for customers who waited for Rarity's art. Sweetie Belle levitated three cups of tea over to the group with a smile. After giving each pony a cup, she would press her body closely to Button Mash's side. He then placed his hoof around Sweetie Belle's shoulder in a cute fashion. Apple Bloom just smile to the two while going to take a sip of the tea. It tasted like minty apples. She would look around a bit more, but her eye's adventure had been interrupted by Sweetie Belle.

"So what have you been up to Apple Bloom? How have your designs been coming along? Well I hope?" She would ask as her magic levitated the cup up to her lips, taking a small sip herself.

"Uh. . . Oh Yeah. They have been coming along well." Apple Bloom would look over to her cup of tea as she answered.

"I did some painting for the Barn the other day." Sweetie belle would lift her brow and look to Button Mash, who just shrugged back to her. He moved back his mane from his eyes and turn to Apple Bloom. Sweetie belle would turn back to Apple Bloom and places a hoof towards her friend. Her voice more trained and so soothing to listen to, it made Button Smile as he looked to her old friend.

"Oh Dear, you can't stay on that farm forever dear. Don't you want to pursue your dreams?" Sweetie Belle would take another sip then place the cup down.

"Something doesn't seem right here, something with you Sweetie Belle." Apple Bloom would state.

Sweetie Belle just looked at her friend in a confused manner. "Whatever do you mean?" Sweetie Belle would ask.

"You never acted like this. You were always so fun and spontaneous, but now you're all dull and uptight. Why are you like this? You're acting like Rarity." Apple Bloom would explain to Sweetie Belle.

"My dear Apple Bloom, I just grew up and matured is all." Sweetie Belle would respond.

"I don't think that's it. This isn't you and I'm sure you would never decide to act this way on your own."

Sweetie Belle would look at Apple Bloom and tell her "How could you say that!? I thought you were coming here to talk to me and hang out, but apparently all you wanted to do was come here and insult me! Get out of here! Get out!" She pointed her hoof to the door and Apple Bloom left without an incident.

She made her way back to the farm and then to her room. When she went to sit on her bed, she saw an old photo of all of the four fillies together. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Bab Seed were all together in their Cutie Mark Crusaders capes. She was about to break down crying, but before the tears could fall, Applejack came in.

"Apple Bloom, you got a letter from Scootaloo." Apple Bloom would raise her head and look to her sister.

"Really, let me see it!" Applejack handed the letter over to Apple Bloom. She was in a rush to open the letter but was careful not to rip the letter. She doesn't get letters from her that often after all. Across the page, Scootaloo had written,

"Dear Apple Bloom,

The scouts were really interested in my skills, but recent budget cuts have prevented them from being able to accept me. I am a bit disappointed, but there will be other times. I thought I should write to you and see how you have been. I have really good news though. Babs and I will be able to come visit you soon. I know I haven't written in some time. Please don't be mad at me. I will be looking very forward to seeing you and Sweetie Belle Tuesday.

Sincerely, you're dearest of friends, Scootaloo"

As she was finishing up the letter, there was a knock but no answer at her bedroom door which was unusual because her family would say their name and open it. She carried herself to the door and opened it slowly and her jaw dropped. "Hey Apple Bloom. How have you been?" The pony that had knocked on her door; the pony that stood in front of Apple Bloom was her friend, her friend Scootaloo.


	3. Coming Home

Chapter: 3

Coming Home

"What? You were already here?" Apple Bloom blinked at her friend, who just let herself into the room. She would hop up, and lied onto her friend's bed and kicked her hoofs onto the head of the bed. She was tall for a Pegasus, though her wings were quite small. They were still tiny, as they were when last they saw her friend. But this was hard to notice with all of the bracelets and other trinkets wrapped around the feathers delicately.

"Hello to you too Apple Bloom." Scootaloo said as she giggled slightly and moved from the bed. Apple Bloom would stare at her as Scootaloo walked over to the confused yellow pony.

"What are you doing here so fast Scootaloo?" Apple Bloom shaking off her confusion to hug her friend.

Scootaloo returning the embrace with a bright smile, and looked to the door, "Hey Bab Seed, what have I told you about being nervous at your own cousin's house?"

The auburn pony would slowly walk into the room. Though she had gotten her cutie mark, she seemed so nervous lately. Over the four years the bullying had got worse. Apple Bloom had remembered the numerous letters sent by Scootaloo talking about Babs, and how she was getting worse and it seemed to effect Scootaloo-who had became over protective of her 'sister'- more than it did Bab Seed. As Bab Seed moved slowly into the room, she would go to blow the bang from her eye. Scootaloo just hopped over to her, and pushed her a bit farther into the room.

"Oh hey Apple Bloom, how have you been?" Bab Seed giving a small smile, and Scootaloo would just smile.

"I've been good? How about you two? Oh come into the kitchen so I can get you both some cider." Apple Bloom would gesture them to follow her as she walked past the two.

Walking down the hallway, Apple Jack would smile and goes over to the two.

"Come here Sugar cubes. I ain't got my hug yet." Babs and Scootaloo would just giggle slightly as they hugged their cousin, who gave a hearty laugh of her own.

"Apple Bloom, there are some ciders in the counter. But don't have too much; you don't need too much sugar." Apple Jack would ruffle her sister's hair. Apple bloom just moved her hair back sighing lightly, but turned to see the Older Sister going into her room.

"So how are you enjoying Manehattan Scootaloo?" Apple Bloom would be sitting on her favorite bench on the farm, not far from the broke down club house.

The building's windows were broken and the wood was unkempt, dust would almost pour from the broken window sill and open door.

"It is fun. I especially enjoy the large buildings and such. There is always something to do! Like Scooter, or maybe go to the arcade. There is even a pizza joint I love. Babs Likes it too, right Babs?" Bab Seed would nod, looking to her cup, she would move her head gently, and would whisper into Scootaloo's ear.

The Mare just blinking, and nodding, "I have to go get something. I'll be back." Scootaloo would just trot away.

The two Mares just sat at the table for some time in an awkward silence, but Bab Seed would break it, "What happened to the Club house? "

"Oh. . . Well we kind of stopped using it. When Scootaloo left, we had put everything under a white cloth. For when you guys visit again, but when you did visit, both of you ran off. So we lost interest in using it. Me and Swee-"Apple Bloom would suddenly hop up, and look to see Scootaloo running up,

"I have to get Sweetie Belle! See you guys later." Apple Bloom would sprint past her friend, sending the auburn pony spinning. She would shake her head, and just waved slightly. Her hoofs wrapped around a suitcase.

Apple Bloom ran and ran all the way to the boutique. When she finally reached the door she would go to knock, but she remembered something important. She did not know what to say. She would stand, her hoof raised, and ready to knock, but she couldn't do it. The door opened for her as it did last time, Sweetie Belle looking past the crack, a small black line shown on her white fur.

"Oh Apple Bloom. Give me a second." She would close the door again. Rustling heard from inside for a bit, but the door would open with a light purple aura. Sweetie Belle sat inside, arranging what looked like a studio apartment.

"Sweetie Belle, I have such wonderful news!" Apple Bloom rushing in to greet her friend. Who just gave a passive smile, and looked back to her magic's work on the mess. "Oh? Tell me of it my dear friend."

"Scootaloo is back in town!" A loud tone of excitement filled Apple Bloom. The news making Sweetie Belle and give a smile herself, her magic dropped everything as she would hop around excited, "Oh really! Oh Reall-"Sweetie Belle would stop, and adjusted the dress she wore. "Oh pardon my rudeness. What wonderful news."

Apple Bloom would look to her friend who just seemed so different. Normally when Apple Bloom talked to her, her friend would not be so refined. Apple Bloom would shake the question she wished to ask, due to what happened last time. So she would lead her friend from her home, politely closing the door behind herself. But Scootaloo would already be nearby, her smile wide as she opened her arms to give Sweetie Belle a hug, running over to her, and wrapping them around the White pony. who returned it, but seemed reluctant to do so.

"What's wrong Sweetie Belle? Not happy to see me?" Scootaloo asked, looking to her friend who just gave a light smile.

"Oh of course I am. Why would you think different?" Scootaloo just tilting her head, _what is wrong with the group? They seem so distant. So, so different indeed they are. _

Scootaloo would just chuckle and would shake her thought moving from Sweetie Belle, "Well now that the group is finally all together, it is time we begin our first meeting in four years, Cutie Mark Crusaders!"

Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle would look to each other, slightly confused, but Bab seed would smile brightly, pulling out a document, and opened it. The two could not believe what they saw, as Scootaloo hopped to Bab Seed, taking the paper colored with crayon, marker; glitter.

"Apple Bloom?" The yellow pony lifting her hoof, "Uh, I am here."

"Sweetie Belle!" The white pony would just giggle and lifts her hoof, "Here, Madam Scootaloo!"

Scootaloo would smile, and looks to Bab Seed, "Bab Seed!" The Auburn pony would lift her hoof as well, blowing the bang from her eye.

"And, finally, last but not least, Scootaloo!" The Peach pony would roll the paper up, and places it into the bag from the opened suitcase. She would smile lifting another paper, with the help of Bab Seed, who held open the paper. "First order of business! Our last crusade!" Scootaloo would look to the group; Apple Bloom seemed to be holding back a giggle, while Sweetie Belle did as well. Scootaloo would hop forward," Oh a joke huh? Well maybe it is! But this is the first time we have met together in four years. I have had this planned for quite a while. And this is the perfect plan! We are going on a camping trip for our last crusade!"

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle looked to each other, than to Scootaloo who just smiled, pointing to three other bags in the large dusty suit case. "Yep, you want to go so that we can have some fun just like old times? No Rainbow Dash, I promise this time. But no sisters either. I just want all of us together as great friends. "Scootaloo would not wait for an answer throwing the bags to the two. Sweetie Belle looking around awkwardly, her eye catching Apple Bloom who just nodded.

"Sure Scootaloo! That sounds fun, right Sweetie Belle?" Apple Bloom taking a look behind herself to see Sweetie Belle shrugging. Apple Bloom was mad at her response. They haven't been all together in four long years and when we finally get to have a trip together, she shrugs!? She was bone boiled with anger.

Bab Seed would put on her own bag and jumped onto Scootaloo's back. She would be giggling lightly as her sister just laughed then would go to carry her, "Follow me!"

As Sweetie Belle ran to catch up, she was tripped by her dress and fell.

"Are you okay Sweetie Belle?" Apple Bloom would ask.

"Yea, I'm fine. Give me a second." Sweetie Belle looked around then ripped a slit in the dress so she could run without falling again.

"Wait!" Sweetie Belle would squeak the other two turning, and giggling.

"Some things don't change huh?" Scootaloo would say to her friend with a smile.

Sweetie Belle covered her mouth, but just giggled too. _I'll finish it later. I mean, Scootaloo isn't every day._


End file.
